Hotter than Hell
by Julietinlove19
Summary: El club Pandemonium era sin duda el lugar más elitista de todo Londres y esta noche celebraba la despedida de soltero del millonario Draco Malfoy. Oneshot.


Hotter than Hell

Subió sus medias y las colocó en los ligueros que descansaban a la altura de la tanga de su lencería. Se dio una rápida inspección en el espejo, sus senos rellenaban perfectamente la copa del brasier, la tanga, aunque no era diminuta tenía un encaje excitante. Sus labios rojos, la peluca negra y lo lentes de contacto grises que consiguió en aquella tienda muggle. Perfecta.

El club Pandemonium era sin duda el lugar más elitista de todo Londres. Cualquier hombre común podría denominarlo un prostíbulo demasiado caro, pero cada noche magos y brujas se reunían en este lugar para ofrecer o ser parte de la audiencia de un buen espectáculo. Algunos iban a conseguir citas de una sola noche, otros a sacar sus más bajos instintos sobre la larga pista cuyos bordes ardían como si fuera el mismo infierno, y algunos pocos solo observaban.

Esta noche era todavía más especial.

¿Se preguntarán por qué?

Esta noche se celebraba una despedido de soltero, pero no cualquier soltero, sino del millonario Draco Malfoy.

La idea había sido de Zabini, él era un pervertido hasta la médula y por supuesto no desperdiciaría la ocasión para hacer algo especial para uno de sus mejores amigos. Así que usó su fama y una cantidad ostentosa de dinero para mantener esa noche el club privado. No dañaría la reputación de su amigo en absoluto, ¿les dije que era buen amigo? Así que convocó a todos los amigos íntimos del muchacho y cada uno trajo a cada desnudista y bailarina exótica de dentro y fuera de Londres.

-A pesar de ser un exmortífago, Draco bien podría ser un santo en estos días-comentó Zabini observando a todos los presentes- no tiene ojos para absolutamente nadie que no sea Astoria y sí, por supuesto que normalmente respeto la decisión de mi amigo, pero esta es su jodida despedida de soltero y le daré la posibilidad de usar tantos recursos como él desee aunque sea por última vez en su vida.

Por su parte, Draco no podía no desear estar en otro lugar. Había dejado que Nott lo convenciera de ir a tomar unas copas en su última noche como soltero, Theo al ser su amigo más íntimo era alguien en quien podía confiar, pero esta noche su confianza estaba en una delicada cuerda floja.

-No debí venir-dijo Draco-sabía que Zabini tramaba algo, pero no pensé que te convencería para algo como esto.

-Él no se detendría-dijo Nott en respuesta-al menos ahora podía asegurarme de que lo disfrutaras.

El rubio iba a replicar cuando la habitación entera se cernió en oscuridad, una música suave comenzó a sonar y uno de los reflectores apuntó directamente al centro de la pista.

Había una mujer bastante menuda en la mitad de la pista, con una cabellera tan negra como la noche y unos sensuales labios pintados de rojo.

Comenzó con un ligero movimiento de caderas al compás de la música, colocando sus manos en ella. Luego, empujó sus caderas hacia delante y arqueó su columna vertebral, haciendo que sus curvas se vieran todavía más atractivas a la vista.

¿Existiría un hombre que no hubiera fantaseado alguna vez con un lento striptease? La mujer en la pista era una diva y dominaba el arte de la seducción sin duda.

Él solo tenía ojos para una mujer en el mundo pero debía admitir que la bailarina en cuestión de alguna forma conectaba con él, así que cuando se acercó a él por su derecha en los últimos tramos de la canción, no la detuvo. Empezó lentamente y aumentó sus movimientos hasta que estuvo en su regazo, haciendo contacto visual, quitándose lentamente sus guantes de seda, no sin antes recorrer su piel con ellos antes de lanzarlos a algún sitio lejos de ellos.

El resto del mundo dejó de importar. A continuación la pelinegra pasó por detrás de él acariciándole suavemente el pelo y los hombros del rubio, permitiéndole sentir sus senos acariciando su cuello. De repente la claridad del rubio volvió y tuvo unas ganas locas de tocarla, de sentir las caderas de ella que se colocaban apenas por encima de sus piernas y hacer que su numerito de movimientos en círculo fueras más profundos.

La canción se detuvo, la muchacha apenas se levantó y se fue lejos de la habitación, dejándolo sin aliento y deslumbrado por su presencia.

-He conseguido dejarte con un problema entre las piernas-comentó Zabini riéndose ahora que una peliroja empezaba su rutina de baile.

-Púdrete Blaise-se apartó el rubio con destino a los baños.

-Hay un nuevo baño en el fondo-aseguró Theo interceptándolo en el camino.

Al rubio ni siquiera le sorprendió que la habitación que Theo le indicó no fuera un baño, por supuesto que su mejor amigo lo conocía.

-Tenía que despedirme del novio-escuchó al entrar.

-Eres el demonio-susurró en su oreja.

-Entonces arde conmigo-pidió deslizándose desde su mentón a su pecho en una hilera de besos.

Ella no tendría que pedírselo dos veces. Le tomó apenas unos segundos despojarla de la sensual lencería y arrodillarse a beber de ella de la misma forma en que lo había imaginado cuando la tuvo en su regazo minutos antes.

-Me engañaste por un minuto o dos-susurró él viéndola arquearse de placer por su acto. Estaba seguro que si no fuera porque él la sostenía con fuerza, ella perdería el equilibrio.

La respuesta de ella murió en algún lugar del orgasmo. Su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Entrelazó su lengua con la de ella y su dureza se deslizó a lo largo de su pliegue húmedo. Ella se estremeció al contacto y su cara de intenso placer le exigía que la penetrara.

Él siempre cumplía todas sus demandas.

Tenían la clase de intimidad que él no había tenido con otra mujer nunca. La que sin palabras y viéndola a los ojos llegaban al más intenso de los placeres.

Tomó su cadera y se empujó en su interior tan profundamente que arrancó un gemido en su garganta tan fuerte que probablemente afuera sabrían lo que estaban haciendo. No que le importara algo que no fuera ella.

Compulsivamente la besó, sintiendo como la presión en su interior lo apretaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

No había vacilación en su acto. Sin embargo, no importaba los años que llevaban acostándose, la sensación no dejaba de ser plena y fuera de este mundo.

Cuando se corrió, los dientes de ella se clavaron en su hombro, estropeando el grito de placer que llegó con su segundo orgasmo de la noche.

El cuerpo de ella se desconectó de este mundo, descansando en sus brazos mientras retomaba el aire perdido.

Ella no bromeaba antes cuando le pidió que ardiera con ella, lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto y él iría al infierno por ello, pero que Salazar lo perdone, valía la pena por el paraíso que significaba esa mujer. Él nunca había sido adicto a nadie en su vida, pero casi lo paralizaba lo bien que Hermione Granger lo hacía sentir.

Él no era estúpido, lo sabía. Sabía que Granger era lo más real que tendría alguna vez. Astoria siempre sería la mujer perfecta, sonreiría a las cámaras, se codearía con las mujeres de la sociedad, le esperaría con una comida caliente cada noche, ella sería perfecta, demasiado perfecta. Sin embargo, era esta mujer con cabellera incontrolable la que lo volvía loco, la que hacía correr su sangre instantáneamente a la zona sur de su anatomía, la que lo hacía sentir vivo.

-¿Recuérdame por qué no eres tú la que me dirá el sí mañana?-preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Porque no creo en el matrimonio y porque has decidido complacer a tu madre una vez más y convertirla en abuela- dijo sin malicia en su voz.

-Cierto-mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Tus amigos notarán tu ausencia-declaró ella colocándose la peluca de vuelta.

Se la quedó observando mientras ella ajustaba su tanga y brasier de vuelta. Ella destilaba sensualidad pura y se sintió endurecer de nuevo.

-Te extrañaré en la luna de miel-se sinceró jalándola de vuelta a sus brazos.

-Tengo trabajo en el ministerio-tomó su mejilla-y tú tendrás una esposa pegada a ti.

-Encontraré la forma-prometió besándola.

-Lo sé-le dio una sonrisa sincera-siempre la encuentras.

-Galán-escucharon la voz de Nott detrás de la puerta-por mucho que quisiera dejarlos aquí el resto de la noche, notarán la ausencia del festejado.

-No todos tenemos tan poca resistencia como tú-río con sorna Draco abriendo la puerta cuando la su compañía desapareció.

-¿Quieres probar mi resistencia?-le lanzó una mirada lasciva para luego reír a carcajadas.

-Salazar, claro que no-declaró en una mueca.

-Con que ahí estaban-dijo Zabini cuando llegaron a la barra-los chicos trajeron a tantas mujeres, que cualquier se pierde en el mar de culos y tetas.

-Sabes que solo hay una mujer para mí-proclamó el rubio.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé-renegó Zabini-no tienes más ojos que para la pequeña Astoria, aguafiestas.

No, Blaise Zabini no tenía ni idea.

 **¡Hola! Espero les gustara este Oneshot. Estaba escuchando la canción de Dua Lipa y se me ocurrió la trama. Para los que siguen mi historia "Querido Malfoy", subí el capítulo días atrás, así que esto será todo por hoy.**

 **Les deseo un excelente fin de semana.**

 **Besos.**


End file.
